Shades Of Friendship
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: Bonds of friendship and love can still be forged no matter how far apart those connecting hearts maybe and then there are some bonds that no matter how much time has passed are never broken. Sequel to Ghost That Kept Me. *Not for Gwen fans*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Shades of Friendship  
**Fandoms: **Torchwood/The Avengers  
**Pairings/Characters: **Clint/Ianto, Ianto/Tosh friendship, Ianto/Natasha friendship, Clint/Natasha friendship, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Jack, Owen, Gwen, Natasha, fledging Jack/Ianto/Clint, Tony/Pepper  
**Summary: **Bonds of friendship and love can still be forged no matter how far apart those connecting hearts maybe and then there are some bonds that no matter how much time has passed are never broken.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or the Avengers  
**Beta: ****milady_dragon**

**Chapter 1**

Curled up against Clint, the feel of Natasha's hand in his and his father's protective gaze on him Ianto couldn't remember the last time he felt so safe or wanted. This was his family as unconventional as it may be, but a part of him wished he could have these kinds of feelings with the Torchwood team.

_'No, now is not the time to dwell on such things. My time with Torchwood is over, I think it has been since I lost Lisa and the day Torchwood One burned.'_ Shifting as much as his bruised ribs would let him, Ianto rested his head on Clint's shoulder and let the powerful pain medication drift him off to sleep with Clint's whispered promise in his ear:

"We'll take care of you Ianto."

Gently Clint curled his arms around Ianto's waist and smiled when he felt Ianto lean into his hold. His gaze darkened as he took in all the bruises and cuts that littered Ianto's face and body and longed to get his hands on the ones who hurt Ianto.

"Those who harmed my son, have been dealt with and I can assure you that they are paying for their crimes." Phil spoke up easily recognizing the murderous aura coming off both Clint and Natasha, and while he had no problem in the two of them deal with those monsters who dared to harm his son, he doubted the others would understand. _'Well, Fury might have looked the other way this one time but I have a feeling that Captain Jack Harkness has something planned for those monsters.' _Phil hadn't missed the way Jack had looked at his son and knew the other man had plans to deal with the cannibals on his own.

* * *

After dropping Gwen off with her boyfriend, Jack couldn't help but wonder how long it took Gwen to find her way to Owen's bed. The sexual tension between the two had only grown and it was only a matter of time before they started an affair. And surprisingly that didn't bother Jack at all. Sure, he was attracted to Gwen, but then again he was attracted to a lot of people, but that didn't mean he was going to act on any of those attractions. No, the only one he wanted was Ianto and right now he was out of reach. _'For now.' _Jack knew he and Ianto would find a way back to one another, even if he had to share Ianto with another it would be worth it to have Ianto in his life.

"So where's the Tea-Boy?" Owen finally asked the question on his mind and from the look in both Jack and Tosh's eyes, something big had happened.

Jack's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he forced the words from his throat where they were lodged. "Ianto's gone."

Owen blinked for a moment, Jack's words not quite registering with him at first. "What the hell do you mean he's gone? His injures weren't that severe!" Owen may have not acted like it but he really did like Ianto.

It took Jack a moment to realise what Owen was thinking. "No! No, Ianto's not dead. It turns out he's a member of SHIELD and he's returned back to them. They showed up and took him home with them." Jack shuddered at the very idea of Ianto dying at the hands of those monsters. He would have never forgiven himself if he had been too late to save Ianto and the others.

"Oh," Owen murmured as he sank back into the passenger seat. "I hate to say it but maybe it's for the best." At the sight of Jack's tightening jaw Owen quickly explained, "Oh come off it we've all treated the Tea-Boy like he was dirt and it only got worse after the Cyberwoman. He was suffering from PTSD and working at Torchwood was only making it worse. He needed a new start amongst people who truly care for him and let's face it that's not us, not right now."

Never before had Tosh heard Owen speak so kindly about Ianto and her not-so secret crush on the man grew just a little more. _'Face it Tosh, he's never going to see you as anything but a friend.' _Tosh knew she needed to get over Owen, it was clear that Owen's interest was in Gwen and she returned that interest big time. It was a ticking time bomb and Tosh was going to get her heart broken.

Jack, on the other hand wasn't at all surprised of Owen's words. After the events of the Cyberwoman it was Owen besides Tosh who spoke on giving Ianto another chance. Owen had made it clear that he would have done the same thing if it had been Katie and that they couldn't punish a man who had been fighting to save someone he loved; he only did what they all would have done if they ever found themselves in the same position as Ianto had been.

"Do you think he'll ever return?" Tosh asked suddenly from the backseat.

Jack and Owen exchanged a knowing look, Tosh had generally liked Ianto and they had begun a shaky friendship and Ianto's loss was going to be hard on Tosh.

Meeting Tosh's eyes in the mirror Jack knew he couldn't lie to her. "I don't know Tosh, but I hope someday he will."

* * *

Nick Fury wasn't at all surprised to find his three missing agents in the medical bay, Clint and Natasha curled up on each side of the sleeping Ianto, alert and ready to deal with any threats against Ianto and Coulson in the chair next to the bed his watchful gaze on his three charges and on the door, so Fury wasn't all that surprised when after a brief word to Clint and Natasha, Phil joined him at the entrance.

"How is he?" Was the first thing Fury asked when Coulson reached his side.

"Cracked ribs, a concussion, several cuts and bruises. They had tenderized him." Phil spoke in a deeply controlled manner, letting Fury know just how angry his best agent truly was.

A cold smirk graced Fury's lips. "Don't worry, they have been dealt with. Nobody hurts one of my agents and gets away with it."

A grateful look flashed in Coulson's eyes before quickly disappearing. "Thank you sir, I'll be sure to let Agents Barton and Romanoff know, they'll be pleased."

Which Fury easily translated to: now they won't need to hunt down the bastards and deliver their own brand of justice.

That done Fury got to the other reason he was there. "When Ianto is better I want him working with you on the Avengers. Something tells me that it will be the two of you keeping them in line." Fury knew that this was the best for everyone, he didn't need Barton disobeying orders and following Ianto around on missions, plus Fury wanted to see Stark finally meet his match in Ianto Jones.

Relief filled Coulson to know that his son will be somewhere that he could keep an eye on him. "I'll inform Ianto when he's awake. I'm sure he'll have no problem with that."

Fury nodded. "Good." Clapping Coulson on the shoulder Fury dismissed him and watched as Coulson returned to his odd little family. _'God, help anyone who dares to try and harm Ianto Jones, because they will show you no mercy.' _And something told Fury that he should add Jack Harkness to that list.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_'It's been two weeks since Ianto's been gone.' _That was something that Tosh couldn't wrap her head around and from the distant look in Jack's eyes he felt the same way.

And it just wasn't them either, Myfanwy was utterly heartbroken as well. She barely left her nest and sad cooing could be heard steadily from up in the rafters.

Even Owen seemed more of a bastard than normal and that was what finally clued Tosh in on what kind of friendship Owen really had wanted with Ianto. The young man was the only one who could match Owen snark for snark.

But it was Jack who was breaking Tosh's heart. Their captain looked utterly broken, Tosh knew that Jack and Ianto had a special bond that none of them could understand and the way they looked at each other made Tosh believe in happily ever after. _'But I think Jack is right, this is a time for us all to heal and hope for a new start later on.' _

Out of all of them Gwen seemed to be taking Ianto's leaving the best, Tosh was sure that had something to do with the fact that Gwen never truly took the time to get to know Ianto. _'No, Gwen had been too busy making eyes at Jack and Owen to even get to know me and Ianto.' _Tosh would admit she was the tiniest bit bitter and jealous at how easily she and Ianto had been forgotten and pushed aside since Gwen joined.

_'I miss you Ianto and I hope your family is taking good care of you.' _Tosh thought sadly as she turned back to her work.

* * *

Ianto breathed deeply as he finally was cleared to leave the medical bay. Ianto knew full well the main reason he was kept in the medical bay for the full two weeks was the fear everyone had of his father and that wasn't including the fear Natasha and Clint could also put into people.

_'Speaking of putting fear into people.' _Ianto felt a smile twitch at his lips as he glanced at his self-appointed bodyguard. The dark glare on Clint's face was keeping everyone from getting too close. _'I'm just damn lucky that Natasha and Dad are out in the field.'_ But Ianto couldn't really find fault Clint, his dad or Natasha for being overprotective.

Reaching out Ianto snagged Clint's hand in his and gave him a tender smile as he pulled him into a empty corridor. "I'm okay; you can ease off the death glare. No one is crazy enough to mess with me. Everyone is far too afraid to even look me in the eye," Ianto whispered as he stroked Clint's cheek.

Smiling softly Clint leaned into Ianto's caress, letting the Welshman see the softer side to him. "I know here," he murmured softly as he pointed to his head before moving their joint hands to rest over his heart, "it's here that's not getting the message. I nearly lost you when those cannibals got their hands on you. Just give me some time to let it all sink in that you're alive and well." Clint murmured as he rested his forehead against Ianto's.

"Okay." Ianto whispered soothingly. "Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Phil this is a pleasant surprise." Pepper Potts favoured Phil with a fond smile as she spotted the agent waiting for her in her office.

Behind her Tony Stark rolled his eyes, not sure why Pepper's friendship with Agent Coulson rubbed him the wrong way. He refused to believe it was jealousy as Rhodey liked to say. _'I'm Tony Stark, I don't do jealousy.' ' _

Coulson favoured Pepper with a small smile. He genuinely liked the woman and anyone who could keep Tony Stark in line would make a fine SHIELD agent. "Hello Pepper, Mr Stark." As always his greeting to Tony was a little more formal.

"So of what use could SHIELD have for us today? Or are you here to once again remind me how unfit I am for your little Avengers program?" Tony asked as he made himself comfortable in one of the office chairs.

"Tony." There was clear warning in not only Pepper's tone but eyes, a warning that like always Tony ignored when it came to SHIELD.

Very used to Tony's attitude Coulson shrugged it off. "Neither, I am here to inform you that SHIELD has assigned you a new handler."

As predicted Tony reacted just the way Coulson thought he would.

"Oh hell, no. Are you giving me some wet behind the ears newbie who can't tell the difference between the button to turn on the coffee machine and the button that will start World War Three?" Tony snarled as he shot to his feet.

It filled Coulson with great pride to tell Tony, "He's my son."

The pure look of shock on Tony's face was priceless and Coulson wished he had a camera on hand because no one would believe that he'd managed to render Tony Stark speechless.

Pepper on the other hand was delighted. "I finally get to meet your son?"

Tony whirled around and gave Pepper his hurt puppy-dog eyes. "You knew he had a son? I suppose he was born in a mini-suit and a stick up his ass as well?"

"I would be careful how you talk about my son, Natasha can be a little overprotective of Ianto." Coulson wasn't at all worried about his son. He would be able to handle Tony with ease. But still he wouldn't allow anyone to talk about his son like that.

Tony waved off Coulson's concerns keeping his wounded eyes on Pepper. "How could you not tell me that Agent Coulson has a son?" There was a slight hint of a whine to his tone.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and favoured a Tony with fond smile. "Well, Tony if you bothered to get know Phil then you would know that he has a son," she pointed out calmly.

Once again Tony scowled as he crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed. "What's this Phil stuff? His first name is Agent."

Coulson and Pepper chose to ignore him like they always did when Tony said something stupid. "I look forward to meeting Ianto." Pepper genuinely couldn't wait to meet Coulson's son. She was sure she would come to like him just as much as she liked Phil.

A smile crinkled at the corners of Phil's eyes. "I'm sure you and Ianto will get along great. But a word of warning: Ianto will have a shadow who will shoot to kill at the slightest hint of danger to Ianto. And I'm not talking about Natasha; she would torture them first before killing them," Coulson warned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Great, just what I needed: two insane assassins hanging around. They're going to be great for business." Tony's grumbling went unheard as Coulson and Pepper continued their talk.

* * *

Resting in the chair Clint had all but forced him into Ianto watched as his lover trained. He shivered as those long and talented fingers gripped the bow in his hands and remember how they felt on his body.

Ianto shifted as he felt his body slowly come to life as he remembered stolen moments and long nights. _'No, now is not the time,' _Ianto firmly told himself as forced his eyes back onto his PDA and the email he was sending.

While SHIELD was his new start Ianto found he couldn't give up Torchwood cold turkey. _'I still have to make amends for my actions with that thing in the basement, and I genuine liked Tosh and Jack, and Owen wasn't so bad once you got past the obnoxious prat mask he wore.' _

He wasn't sure about Gwen, she never noticed him and Ianto was sure she saw him as nothing more than office furniture.

Ianto wasn't aware he was frowning until a strong yet calloused hand cupped his cheek and Ianto blinked in surprise to see Clint bending in front of him. "Are you okay?" Clint asked softly, worry filling his voice.

Smiling Ianto wrapped his hand around Clint's. "Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in some old thoughts. Are you done training?" He suddenly realized how much he wanted to be alone with Clint.

Leaning forward Clint brushed his lips across Ianto's. "Yep, just let me put my stuff away cause I got plans for you Jones Ianto Jones." Clint's winking was all the clue Ianto needed to understand what he had planned.

"I'm looking forward to it." Giving Clint's hand a quick squeeze before he released him and watched Clint head back to where he left his bow.

Glancing down at his PDA Ianto finished the email he was typing and sent it. A mischievous smile graced his lips as he shut down his PDA and went after Clint. _'Nothing wrong with stealing a quick snog.' _

* * *

_'I miss Ianto,' _Jack once again thought as he stared blankly at the paperwork covering his desk. It had taken Ianto leaving for Jack to realize one important fact, Ianto was an important piece of Torchwood, one they took for granted and he broke and they could only hope that with time he found his way back to them. They just weren't whole without him.

The alert of a new email got his attention and Jack was grateful for the distraction. His blue eyes widened as he saw who it was from. Quickly as he could Jack read every word and his first true smile in two weeks graced his face. "Ianto, you loyal man," he murmured as he re-read Ianto's email again:

_Sir,_

_I wonder if you are as surprised to hear from me as I was surprised to find myself writing this email. But I fear we left things unsaid that truly needed to be said, in order for us to heal and move on._

_I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry for lying and using you to fix Lisa. You were right I hid myself from you and the others, at the time all that matter to me was saving Lisa. I didn't expect to come to care and genuinely like you but I did. Every day that I had to look you in the eye and lie to you destroyed a little piece of me. _

_I hung onto Lisa because I was afraid to be alone, but after that thing in the basement and I refuse to call that monster Lisa... by the way you were right I lost Lisa a long time ago. After that I saw the truth that I wasn't alone. You, Tosh and Owen reached out to me._

_Neither of us can deny that we hurt each other but I'm hoping that we can overcome this hurt and start anew. Even though I am with SHIELD I want you to know that I am here for you. I have included my new email address and phone numbers that I would like you to give to the others. If there is ever a time you need someone to talk to or just a listening ear I hope you will contact me._

_I hope one day I will once again be able to call you all friends and know that I will always be here for you. I wish you all well and give Myfanwy a piece of chocolate for me and tell her I miss her._

_And Jack, I do hope you find what you are looking for. _

_Ianto Jones_

Jack's throat tightened as he whispered softly. "I already did and someday after I get my answer from the Doctor, I will come for you Ianto, and I will fight to own a piece of your heart," Jack vowed.

Knowing that two others needed to see this email Jack copied Ianto's email into another one, without the parts Ianto sent for him. Jack wasn't ready to share something that Ianto sent for him and him alone, and forward it to Tosh and Owen.

"You better take good care of Ianto, Agent Barton, or there will be nothing to save you from my fury," Jack vowed darkly.

Down in the Hub a bored Tosh was surprised to hear the alert on her computer telling her that she had a new email. Tosh blinked as she read Ianto's email and a slow smile spread across her face as she jotted down the info and as soon as she got home she was going to give Ianto a call. She just needed to hear his voice.

What Tosh didn't know was at his own desk Owen was doing the same thing. _'Tea-Boy you're always looking after us. I hope those SHIELD bastards are looking after you.' _Owen was grateful that Ianto wanted to keep in touch. _'If he didn't I don't want to know how long it would take for Jack to fall into an endless sulk and Tosh to hack SHIELD to find any info about Ianto.' _

* * *

Curled up in Clint's arms Ianto listened to his lover's steady breathing. He took the time to study Clint's relaxed features. For the first time in a long time Ianto felt genuinely happy and yet at the same time, _'I can't help but feel something or someone is missing from this picture.'_ Ianto wouldn't say it out loud but he knew what was missing.

_'No, Jack is waiting for his Doctor and then he will be gone. And no matter how well Jack would fit with Clint and I, there's no use in dreaming of something that will never happen.' _Closing his eyes Ianto snuggled closer to Clint and tried to put the dreams of a future with both Clint and Jack out of his mind. _'I love Clint and should be happy with what I have and hope Jack finds his own happy ending with whoever holds his heart.' _

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dressed in his finest suit, armoured with a flask of his coffee and his two shadows in place, Ianto Jones was ready for his first meeting with Tony Stark.

Ianto wasn't at all surprised to see his father waiting for them. "Tad," Ianto greeted his father.

Coulson wasn't fazed at the sight of Clint and Natasha shadowing his son. _'I do wonder who will attempt to kill Tony first, Clint or Natasha?' _Coulson knew without a doubt that there was going to be an attempt on Tony's life today; the man just knew how to push all the wrong buttons.

"Ianto," Coulson smiled at his son, glancing at both Natasha and Clint before his gaze was redrawn to Ianto. "Try and at least leave Tony intact. For some reason Miss Potts is rather fond of him."

"I thought Pepper had better taste," Natasha mumbled and Ianto felt his lips twitch into a smirk. It was clear that the redhead did not have a high opinion of Tony.

"Trust me if I could handle Doctor Owen Harper and Jack at the same time I think I can handle Mr Stark," Ianto reassured them. "Besides Clint's on a strict no maiming or killing order."

Clint pouted at his boyfriend. "You never let me have any fun."

Ianto turned to look at him with his left eyebrow quirked up. "That's not what you were saying last night," Ianto calmly reminded him.

Clint grinned wolfishly at Ianto. "Don't forget this morning."

"If you wish not to be reassigned to the Arctic then I suggest that you refrain from talking about my son's love life." Coulson glared at Clint, making it clear that this was not an idle threat.

But given that Clint was fairly used to these kinds of threats he just smiled winningly at Coulson. "You would never get rid of me, you love me far too much and your life would be meaningless and empty without me in it."

Natasha and Ianto both fought back the snickers that threatened to burst forth as Coulson just stared at the grinning Clint and said in a completely deadpan voice, "Yes, my life would be utterly meaningless without you in it. Why would I possibly want a life of peace and quiet?"

"Exactly! Peace and quiet is far too overrated in the first place," Clint said with a huge grin and even went as far as patting Coulson on the shoulder.

Ianto shook his head while Natasha grinned. "Right, I do believe that is our cue to leave before my father makes good on his promise. Come along, Clint." Reaching out and snagging Clint by the arm he dragged his lover with him.

Natasha stopped to stand next to Coulson. "I almost pity Stark," Natasha said with a small smirk. Coulson glanced at her with an eyebrow raised and her smirk grew."Almost. I will enjoy watching Ianto put Stark in his place."

Coulson just shook his head, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. "Just make sure that Ianto keeps the damage to a minimum. We do, after all have some use for him."

"I make no promises," Natasha called over her shoulder as she headed after Clint and Ianto.

As the three of them faded from sight Coulson shook his head, "I do hope Pepper won't mind the mess."

* * *

Tosh fought the urge to cry as she attempted to save any of her program. She wanted to cry, scream, and rage at Owen and Gwen for their careless and thoughtless actions that cost her months of hard work.

_'I wish Ianto was here, he would understand how important this program was.' _ Over her shoulder Tosh watched as Owen and Gwen snickered and whispered together, _'No doubt they're sharing and laughing about me.' _Her eyes burned with the tears that wanted to fall.

Leaning against the doorframe to his office Jack watched the going's on of his team and felt his heart ache for Tosh. _'I better have a talk with Owen and Gwen about how they should be treating a teammate and find out why they were playing basketball around our equipment.' _

Pushing off against his door Jack slowly began making his way down, the sight of Tosh nearly in tears made him want to wrap her in a hug and not for the first time one thought crossed his mind, _'I wish Ianto was here. He would know just the right thing to say or do to comfort Tosh.' _Of course thinking about Ianto always brought a fresh wave of pain in Jack's heart.

_'Maybe tonight I will finally work up the courage to call Ianto.' _Every night since Ianto had taken the first step in bridging the gap between them Jack has tried to work up the courage to pick up his phone and call Ianto, but he couldn't. _'I'm afraid that Ianto will be so happy in his new life that he wants nothing more to do with me.' _And that thought sent a sharp stabbing pain right into his heart.

Forcing his thoughts about Ianto to the back of his mind as he stepped foot on the lower part of the Hub, Jack made his way to Tosh's side. "Tosh, I'm so sorry but I don't think there's any hope," Jack whispered softly.

Tosh's soft, "I know," nearly broke Jack's heart.

Leaning forward Jack brushed a kiss upon her forehead. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, you've more than earned it," Jack ordered her softly.

Grateful Tosh smiled at Jack. "Thank you. I think that's a good idea." As Jack handed her things, Tosh snatched them and without making eye contact with Owen or Gwen she left the Hub.

_'5...4...3...2... and 1.' _Jack mentally counted down before Gwen launched into a rant.

"Jack! Why does Tosh get an early day? I could use a day off to spend time with Rhys!" Gwen scowled at Jack with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jack stared at Gwen before shaking his head. _'Why didn't I ever notice Gwen's selfish side? Was I so blind by the idea of having someone like Rose that I didn't see that not only did Gwen have her wide-eyed humanity but also that selfish need to always be the centre of everything?'_

"Tosh has spent months on that program a program that could have possibly saved our lives in the field, and in one moment you both managed to destroy it! I'm tired of you two goofing off, if you have so much free time on your hands then I suggest you get to work on those reports you owe. And if you finish them, then I may consider letting you go early," Jack snapped before turning on his heel and stalking back up to his office.

_'What I wouldn't give for a cup of Ianto's coffee, or better yet Ianto himself,'_ Jack thought sadly.

Guilt wasn't something Owen was used to feeling but as he recalled the look on Tosh's face when she realised her program was ruined... _'Bloody hell I owe her an apology. I hate apologising.' _Owen grumbled to himself as he headed for his autopsy bay, he had a Weevil to finish up.

Gwen could only stare after Jack. _'What is wrong with Jack? He's never spoken to me like that before.' _Gwen couldn't understand why Jack was treating her like the others. _'He's been different ever since Ianto left. All of them have but I don't see why? He was just the Tea-Boy after all, one that shouldn't even have been here after he put us all in danger by bringing that monster here.' _Gwen shivered as she remembered that night with clarity. _'He was a traitor and had no place here, I'm glad he's gone.' _

Shaking her head Gwen moved towards her desk. _'I'll go along with this for now Jack, but sooner or later you're going to come to your senses and realise that Ianto isn't coming back and finally see what's right before your eyes.' _

* * *

"Miss Potts, there are three SHIELD Agents here to see you," Jarvis's disembodied voice informed her.

Smiling, Pepper put down the files she was working on. "Thank you Jarvis and please send them in." She was looking forward to finally meeting Phil's son.

It wasn't long before Tony's living room had three new arrivals. "Hello Natasha," Pepper happily greeted the redhead. "Who are your handsome friends?" she asked, catching sight of the two men standing behind Natasha.

"Hello Pepper, it's good to see you again." Natasha smiled warmly at her fellow redhead. "May I introduce Agent Clint Barton," she gestured to man who seemed to be studying the ceiling, "and Agent Ianto Jones, Stark's new handler." This was the handsome young man dressed in a sharp suit. Pepper saw Phil in him at that moment.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Mr Jones. Your father has told me so much about you," Pepper greeted Ianto warmly.

The smile that Pepper gave him was warm and inviting and it reminded Ianto of Lisa's smile and he knew in that moment he was going to come to adore Pepper as much as his father did."Thank you Miss Potts, my father speaks very highly of you."

Behind Ianto, Clint grumbled, "I guess no one's happy to meet me."

Pepper fought the urge to laugh as Ianto and Natasha rolled their eyes before Ianto favoured her with a smile. "Please forgive Clint; he has this uncontrollable urge to be a smart-arse."

"Then he and Tony have something in common." Pepper figured she was going to like Clint.

A scowl graced Clint's face. "I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not?"

"I think you should feel incredibly honoured." A new voice spoke up and all four eyes flew to see Tony had finally come up from his lab. "So my new handler needs two babysitters? Yes, this fills me with such confidence," Tony drawled out as he laid eyes on a very familiar redhead standing protectively behind the young man in the suit.

Tony looked Ianto up and down before raising his eyebrow and asking, "By the way shouldn't you be in school?"

"And shouldn't you be in some dank and dark room striving off yet another hangover?" Ianto shot back.

Ianto finally looked Tony up and down with a clearly less than impressed look on his face. Both Pepper and Natasha fought the urge to grin at the look on Ianto's face. Clint didn't even bother to try and hide his smile; after all, he enjoyed watching Ianto put others in their place.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Tony questioned as he made his way to his kitchen. "Jarvis, coffee!"

"Drink like you? Because then I doubt anyone is old enough. Plus I do enjoy having a functioning liver," Ianto calmly informed him before smirking. "As for what I'm old enough to do that's privileged knowledge for another."

And Clint planned on making it perfectly clear that it was him Ianto was talking about. _'Can't let anyone get any ideas about trying to steal my Ianto, it's bad enough that Jack Harkness has a claim I don't need another.'_

Having dealt with more than his share of overprotective lovers Tony easily saw the, _'touch him and die_' look in Clint's eyes. "Don't work yourself up into a stroke. While Junior Suit is a pretty on the eyes he seems a little too stuffy for me. I doubt he would even know how to make a decent cup of coffee which, Jarvis, I'm still lacking."

Clint and Natasha held their breaths as Ianto's eyes narrowed. They couldn't believe that Tony dared to question Ianto's coffee making skills. Without a word Ianto stalked past Tony and into the kitchen.

Natasha glared at Tony. "Now you've done it. You better be prepared to beg for forgiveness."

Seeing the confused look in Pepper's eyes, Clint took pity on her and in a stage-whisper, "Just wait until Tony tries Ianto's coffee, he'll be worshiping at Ianto's feet in no time."

Tony on the other hand had serious doubts and happily voiced his own thoughts."I thought you English folk only drank tea. I have serious doubts that he would know a good cup of java if his life depended on it."

It wasn't long until Ianto returned, a steaming cup in his hands. "Drink this," Ianto ordered as he placed a cup of his coffee in front of Tony.

Picking the cup up Tony took a long sniff and had to admit that it smelled delicious. "If I die you better believe I will be haunting your ass," Tony grumbled.

Ianto was surprised that his eyes didn't get stuck from how many times he had rolled them since meeting Tony Stark. "Yes, because that's what would make my life complete, being haunted by Tony Stark."

Tony had to admit that he was enjoying the banter with this young man. _'Maybe this won't be so bad.' _Tony lifted the cup and took a sip. As the first drop landed on his tongue Tony's eyes went wide and they all watched as he drowned his cup.

Once he was finished Tony looked at Ianto. "So where do I pledge my undying loyalty to you? And what kind of perks are in there in worshiping Ianto Jones the Coffee King?"

Ianto grinned. "All the coffee you could possible want."

"Sounds good to me. I may actually like you, Junior Suit." Tony raised his empty cup to toast Ianto.

_'Well at least he's not calling my Tea-Boy, but really would it kill them to use my actually name?'_ Ianto wondered how hard it was to use his name.

Clint shifted to stand beside Ianto as he glared at Tony. "Just remember, Chief worshiper is my job."

"Understood. Besides Pepper would rip of my balls if I even think about it." Tony pointed to Pepper.

Pepper smiled sweetly at Tony. "They would make an interesting pair of earrings."

Natasha and Pepper both laughed at the pure look of horror on the three men's faces. Ianto couldn't help but think, _'They would be good for Tosh. I wonder how she is doing.'_

* * *

As Tosh left the Hub her first thought had been to call Ianto but when she found Mary waiting for her at her house all thoughts of Ianto escaped her mind. For the first time in a long time she was the desired one and Tosh was willing to grasp it with both hands.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arriving at Stark's mansion Coulson was impressed to see that it was still standing. _'I wonder if the same can be said for its owner?' _Given his own dealings with Tony there was a fifty percent chance that Tony was dead and if his son was the one to dispose of the body, well then they would never recover it.

All fears were pushed aside when a smiling Pepper Potts greeted him at the door. "Phil, I didn't think I would be seeing you today."

Coulson favoured Pepper with a small smile. "I thought it would be best to make sure that World War Three hadn't broken out."

A soft laugh escaped Pepper as she shook her head. "Crisis was averted when Ianto made Tony a cup of coffee. Be careful, I think Tony plans on stealing Ianto to be his personal Coffee God," Pepper warned Coulson with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Coulson wasn't at all surprised to hear his son had won Tony over with his coffee. _'I'm convinced that Ianto could rule the world with his coffee.' _"Then I believe Stark would have all of SHIELD out for his blood and that's not even speaking of what Agent Barton would do to him."

Pepper had not missed the way Ianto and Clint looked or touched each other. "Well Tony is actually behaving himself for once and so far there's been no bloodshed. I think Tony and Agent Barton are too afraid to anger Ianto and Natasha."

Coulson's lips curled into a smirk. "As they well should be. Seeing as things are well in hand care to take an early lunch?" Coulson asked as he offered her his arm.

"Jarvis, please inform Tony that I will be unavailable for the next few hours and I that I will be unable to offer any assistance should he actually piss off Natasha and Agent Barton enough to kill him," Pepper informed Jarvis as she looped her arm into Coulson's.

"I will inform Master Stark. I do hope you have a good lunch with Agent Coulson. I have all emergency services on standby should World War Three begin," Jarvis reassured them.

Pepper and Coulson shared a smile. "Thank you Jarvis," Pepper called over her shoulder as they walked away.

* * *

Ianto rubbed his forehead in hopes to fight off the oncoming headache. _'Why am I not surprised that Clint and Tony actually managed to find some common ground with their sarcasm?' _

"I could kill them for you," Natasha offered from her spot on the couch.

As the combined voices of Clint and Tony reached them, Ianto and Natasha could hear them on the open channel Jarvis had left open for them discussing the merits of Bugs Bunny. "I may take you up on that," Ianto dryly informed Natasha as he sat down beside her.

Shifting so she could rest her head on Ianto's shoulder Natasha couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth and belonging as Ianto's arm curled around her. It was rare for Natasha to let anyone get close to her. Only three had that privilege: Coulson, Clint and Ianto. "It's perfect I can kill them and you can hide the bodies and if you keep providing Fury and the rest of SHIELD with your coffee no one will ever bother looking for them."

Ianto's low laugh made Natasha smile. It had been far too long since she'd last heard Ianto laugh. _'I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive Torchwood for the role they played in breaking Ianto.'_ Beneath Ianto's mask of dry wit and sarcasm were a gentle soul and a very loving but fragile heart.

"I'm afraid that I would miss Clint too much and Stark isn't without his charm." Ianto had to admit that for an egomaniac Tony was indeed had a certain charm about him. "I'm just impressed that Stark has managed to live this long. He does inspire feelings of violence in the most peaceful of souls."

"That he does," Natasha murmured as she nuzzled closer to Ianto.

Of course this was the moment Clint and Tony decided to grace them with their presence, Clint barely batted an eye at the sight of Ianto and Natasha curled up together; he just made his way over to the couch and dropped down beside Ianto and curled up against him.

Tony on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the three of them. "So... threesome?" he asked, pointing at the three of them.

Natasha sent him a sultry smile as she nuzzled Ianto's neck. "I guess you'll just have to wonder."

Tony's eyebrow rose. "Well I'm impressed. Here I was thinking that Junior Suit was a chip off the old block and didn't even know what sex was but it appears he's in a kinky threesome. Well done Junior Suit." Tony saluted Ianto with his glass.

"Trust me Stark, you have no idea just how kinky Ianto is." Clint leered at Ianto before glaring at Tony. "And if you want to live you'll make sure you never find out."

"I do have to wonder... are the suits an overcompensation for something?" Ianto finally asked in a purely deadpan voice as he quirked a single eyebrow.

Burrowing her head in Ianto's shoulder Natasha felt her body shake with laughter at the sight of the purely gobsmacked look on Tony's face, while Clint roared with laughter before pressing a kiss onto Ianto's forehead.

Hoping to recover his wits Tony took a long sip of his drink. "Well I would be glad show you just how not in need of overcompensation I am but I rather not find out how good of a shot Legolas is."

Clint's arm around Ianto tightened possessively. "Trust me Stark; I find out you touched Ianto, I would make sure you never got to use your favourite part of your body again."

"Then once Clint's done cutting out your tongue I would happily castrate you," Natasha added sweetly.

No, Tony was not an idiot and he knew that Natasha and Clint would be willing to murder anyone who dared to harm Ianto Jones. "Right. If any of you need me I'll be in my lab creating the next greatest world changing device and you just amuse yourself with your kinky little threesome."

"Mr Stark, may I reminded you that Miss Potts has threatened to take away all your toys if you blow up your lab again?" Jarvis chose that moment to speak up.

"Traitor," Tony mumbled under his breath.

"Jarvis, please keep us alert to any explosions and have the fire department on standby," Ianto ordered.

"Of course Mr Jones," Jarvis quickly agreed.

"Oh come on, even Jarvis is under your spell!" Tony tossed his hands up in the air. "It's a good thing you're one of the good guys."

Ianto grin had a bit of a wicked tint to it. "Haven't you heard, Sir? It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

A pout graced Tony's face. "Why do I have a feeling between you, Pepper, and Super Agent I'm not going to have any more fun?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "If by fun you mean your completely self-destructive ways, then yes your fun will be seriously limited."

Tony's pouted only grew. "I'll have you know I am perfectly stable."

"Yes, I can see that you are the picture of stability." Ianto rolled his eyes and decided that Tony and Owen had to be cousins or something like that. They were too alike not to be.

Tony sniffled but felt a smile tugging at his lips. He was enjoying bantering with Ianto. "I don't have to stand here and be insulted. I'll be in my lab making the world a better place." Tony turned on his heel and exited the room.

Tony's dramatic exit made Ianto smile sadly. _'That exit was so Jack. I can't believe how much I miss him.'_

Both Clint and Natasha felt the change in Ianto's body language and they had a pretty good idea of whom he was thinking about that made him sad. As much as they disliked Torchwood and their treatment of Ianto, neither of them could deny they were a part of Ianto and something told them they would soon have to get used to their role in Ianto's life.

_'But it doesn't mean we have to like it,'_ Clint and Natasha both thought, a little sulky.

* * *

Tosh couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy as she watched Mary sleep. _'Maybe I'm finally moving on from Owen. It's a hopeless case; he'll never see me as more than boring old Tosh. I have a real shot of happiness. I won't let it slip through my fingers for a hopeless dream.' _

Tosh's thoughts were like an open book to her. Mary felt a small pang in her heart as she realised how deep Tosh's longing for love went. _'I can't believe I actually feel guilty for using such a loving creature. Maybe when I leave this rock I can take Tosh with me, such a brilliant mind is wasted on this primitive dirt ball.' _Mary felt her lips curve into a smirk. _'Yes, with Tosh by my side we could have anything our hearts desire.'_

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Tosh asked as she saw the deep look on her new lover's face.

Cupping Tosh's face Mary kissed her teasingly. "If I could convince you to skip work tomorrow and just stay in bed with me," she purred out as she stroked the side of Tosh's face.

Tosh's smile was tinged with regret. "I can't, but we still have the rest of today and tonight before I need to go in. We should make the most of them." Tosh tugged Mary down into a lingering kiss.

_'I really think I could love you Toshiko Sato but I wonder how you will feel about me once you learn the truth.'_ Mary knew that once Tosh learned who she really was it could only end in two ways and neither of them held much hope for a future between them.

* * *

"Jack, we need to talk."

Lifting his eyes from the important paperwork from UNIT Jack fought back a groan as he saw a scowling Gwen standing at his office door. "I'm rather busy Gwen, can't it wait?" Of course Jack had a pretty good clue as to what Gwen's answer was going to be.

Gwen shook her head. "No Jack it can't. It's been two weeks and I think it's time we replaced Ianto. We need someone to pick up the slack around here, do the paperwork and filing. I'm sure we can easily find someone to fill Ianto's place. I mean, it's not like he was a true member of the team; he was just support."

_'I don't see why Jack's taking so long in replacing Ianto. He wasn't a true member of the team. Jack even said so himself.' _Gwen hated doing paperwork. At least when Ianto had been around she never had to worry. _'I do have a life outside of Torchwood, but given that none of the others do I can't truly expect them to understand what it's like to have someone waiting for you.' _She pushed back the little voice that pointed out that lately instead of it being Rhys she was waking up to it was Owen.

Taking a deep breath Jack fought back the urge to growl. "Ianto was much more than support. He was the backbone of Torchwood. You have no idea what Ianto truly did around here and he just can't be replaced at the drop of a hat. If you did you wouldn't be standing here saying how easily it would be to replace Ianto."

"He's not coming back Jack! Why can't you see that?" Gwen couldn't understand why Jack was being so stubborn about this. "He was just the worthless Tea-Boy who should have been Retconned the moment we learned about that monster he was keeping here!"

As Jack's office went deadly silent Gwen knew she crossed a line with Jack but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Get out! I can't even look at you right now." Jack growled lowly a hint of threat in his voice.

Gwen opened her mouth to protest but the look in Jack's eyes quickly silenced her protest. "Fine, but you know I'm right." Turning on her heel Gwen stalked out of Jack's office slamming the door shut behind her.

Jack rubbed his head, a familiar headache beginning to form as he once again began to wonder why he'd hired Gwen. _'I claimed she was the humanity we needed yet I haven't seen her show that humanity to her teammates.' _

* * *

When Fury was informed that his agents in the Arctic Ocean actually found something he wasn't prepared for just what they had found. "Could you repeat that?" Fury demanded.

"Yes, Sir, I repeat we have found Captain America and he's alive."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mary knew the moment she failed to read Jack Harkness's mind her plan was doomed to failure. She cast a glance at Tosh and felt her heartbreak and the confused and hurt look in Tosh's eyes. _'I really could have loved you Tosh. I do hope one day you will be able to forgive me and find the love you so rightly deserve.' _

* * *

Reassured by Pepper that she would keep a close eye on Tony and not allow him to blow up the world with his latest invention, Ianto figured he had earned a much needed cuddle with his boyfriend.

A cuddle Clint was more than happy to supply and Ianto wouldn't be at all surprised if Natasha found her way into their bed for a good cuddle as well. All three of them carried scars and demons that haunted their dreams and found comfort within one another. With Canary Wharf, the Cyberwoman and the cannibals Ianto barely had a peaceful night sleep but it helped to have someone there to soothe and offer a warm and comforting embrace.

But as they arrived at the Helicarrier, Ianto, Clint, and Natasha all raised an eyebrow at the excitement buzzing in the air. Something or someone had everyone acting like over-caffeinated hyper groupies.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint growled, his eyes flying to the air ducts, a quick trip in them to Fury's office might shed light on whatever was going on.

"Don't even think about it," Ianto's voice filled with warning cut through Clint's plans.

Plastering an innocent look on his face Clint turned to face Ianto but from the look on both his and Natasha's faces they weren't fooled. The innocent look faded into a pout. "You're no fun."

"Let's not get into that again. I have no desire to hear what kind of fun Ianto and you get up to, at this moment." Natasha winked at the two of them and to her delight Ianto blushed. It filled her with warmth that Ianto could still be so innocent. It proved that the horrors he'd seen hadn't completely broken him.

Natasha wasn't the only one pleased to see that Ianto could still blush. Clint loved making Ianto blush and he was pleased to be the only one to know just how far that blush went. Ideas began to form in Clint's head as he thought of the known ways he could make Ianto blush later that night in their bed.

Ianto fought the urge to roll his eyes as Clint leered at him and he knew his boyfriend was planning on making him blush a different way the moment they were alone. _'Why does everyone like seeing me blush?' _Ianto recalled the look of sheer glee that shone in Jack's eyes whenever he managed to make him blush. _'If Jack and Clint ever met up I'm sure they would figure out a way to make me blush permanently.' _

Ianto quickly pushed back the images of him entwined in a sweaty mess of bodies between Jack and Clint. _'I need to focus on the here and now and not something that will never be anything more than a fantasy.'_

"Ianto, thank goodness you're back." A frazzled MariaHill quickly approached them; behind her almost looking giddy was Coulson.

"Is Phil high?" Of course that was the first thing Clint had to ask. "Oww." Clint rubbed the back of his head where Natasha had slapped him.

"Thank you, Natasha." Ianto didn't need to look at Clint to know the archer was pouting. Instead Ianto kept all his focus on Maria. "What's going on Maria?"

It wasn't Maria who answered but his father. "They found him." There was no mistaking the pure giddiness in Coulson's voice.

Confused, Ianto shared a look with Clint and Natasha before raised an eyebrow and turning back to his father and Maria. Ianto was not used to seeing his father so excited. "Who?"

"The First Avenger himself, Captain America," Maria answered instead with a long suffering sigh.

"Ahh, well that makes sense." Ianto could hardly believe what he was seeing. His father was fanboying over Captain America. Of course Ianto knew full well that Captain America was his Tad's hero as well as everyone in SHIELD.

Maria just rolled her eyes. "They've all been like this since the news broke. I'm ready to shoot someone," she warned with a low growl.

Having dealt with Jack, Owen and Gwen, Ianto understood her feeling all too well. "Would a cup of coffee help?" he offered.

A brief smile appeared on Maria's face. "If I didn't know Agent Barton would annoy me until I was forced to shoot him, I would marry you, Ianto. A cup of your coffee sounds heavenly."

"Aww, you would never hurt me, Maria. You love me far too much to," Clint piped up.

Maria just glared at Clint and Ianto noted that her finger twitched above her gun. Ianto couldn't help but fear that Maria just might shoot Clint this time. Seeing he needed to defuse this and fast Ianto offered his arm to Maria with his boyish smile in place. "Shall we?"

"I hate it when you give me that look. You do know you are SHIELD's secret weapon, don't you?" Maria grumbled with a smile as she took Ianto's offered arm.

Ianto smiled charmingly at Maria.

In his office Fury watched the scene with great interest. _'I knew I had made the right choice. Barton though may be a bit of a problem.' _

* * *

"I sent her to the sun."

Tosh felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest at Jack's statement. Her whole world was crumbling beneath her. She knew what Owen and Gwen truly thought of her. Mary, someone she had genuinely come to love had only been using her to gain access to Torchwood, and Jack, the man she saw as a father figure, had killed her.

The walls were closing in on her and she needed to get out of here. Choking back a sob Tosh backed away from the others. "I can't be here," Tosh cried before turning on her heel and fleeing the Hub.

Jack felt his heart break at the pain he had inflicted on Tosh. _'When will I stop failing those who mean the most to me? First Estelle, then Ianto and now Tosh.' _Jack knew it would do more harm than good to go after Tosh now, he and the others were the last ones Tosh wanted to see at this moment. _'Besides I think I will have something else to deal with.' _Jack fought the urge to run and hide in his office as he saw the rage and betrayal swimming in Owen and Gwen's eyes.

"Jack, you have to o something, Tosh reading our minds that's a huge breach of privacy. How can we trust her again?" Gwen greatly disliked the idea of Tosh poking around in her head. _'What if she overheard the fact that I'm sleeping with Owen? What if she lets spill to Rhys?'_ Gwen gnawed at her lower lip.

Scowling, Owen crossed his arms across his chest. "First Suzie, then Tea-Boy and now Tosh, it's true it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Owen did not like the idea of anyone poking about in his head.

"Maybe if we had taken the time to see how much they were suffering and silently crying out for help these things wouldn't keep happening. We failed Suzie, Ianto and Tosh. Just because they were the quiet ones didn't mean we should just treat them as dirt. Tosh ended up as a pawn in Mary's games because we failed her. We didn't take the time to include her, and some of us even destroyed months of hard work and then make it all a big joke," Jack growled as he glared at them and was pleased when a guilty look entered both Owen and Gwen's eyes.

"I'm going to be giving Tosh the next week off. She needs time to deal with being used by someone she had genuinely begun to fall in love with. And when she returns I'm expecting the two of you to treat her like the valuable teammate she is and remember that Tosh is just as human as you. You will not throw this experience back in her face. It should tell us all the state of this team if Tosh found it more easier to talk to a complete stranger instead of one of us." Satisfied he made his point Jack turned on his heel and headed for his office. He had a phone call to make.

Owen hated to admit it that Jack had a point. _'We're bloody falling apart and I wonder how long it will take until we completely shatter?'_ Owen didn't see what was going on with Suzie and he had been sleeping with her, he never bothered to care about Ianto until he learned what he was hiding and now he had let down and hurt the one person who still believed he was worth something. Shaking his head Owen turned away from Gwen and headed for the medical bay. He had some serious thinking to do.

Biting her lip Gwen was torn between going after Tosh and demanding to know what she had heard and pleading with her to keep quiet and barging into Jack's office and demanding to know how he could have let this happen. Or she could give into the guilt churning in her stomach and go home and see Rhys and remind herself how lucky she was to have someone in her life, that she wasn't alone in the dark not like everyone else. Decision made Gwen grabbed her bag and headed out.

As the alarms blared throughout the Hub both Jack and Owen relaxed with the knowledge that at least for tonight they wouldn't have to deal with Gwen's need for answers.

* * *

Fury looked at his five agents before him and gladly took the cup of coffee Ianto offered him. A very calm Maria continued to sip her coffee. For the moment Fury enjoyed the silence because he knew that at least one person was not going to like his newest orders and before Barton began stalking the air ducts above his office. "Agent Jones, as of this moment I want you working with Tony Stark and Captain Rogers. It will be your duty to help Rogers adjust to his new world."

Silence filled Fury's office for about ten seconds as everyone adjusted to his news.

"Oh hell no!" Clint wasn't letting Ianto anywhere near the man who could turn SHIELD Agents into a giddy fangirls and fanboys.

Fury glared at Clint making it clear that this was not up for debate. "Agent Barton this is not up for discussion Agent Jones is the most qualified to help Captain Rogers. Besides you will busy with Agent Coulson in New Mexico."

Ianto wanted to groan. His father and boyfriend would be on the same mission while he was back here keeping an eye on Tony, waiting for Captain Rogers to wake up while dealing with jealous SHIELD Agents. Ianto stared at Fury. "And me being the Coffee God means no one would dare to kill me for getting the assignment everyone wanted."

Instead of saying anything Fury just toasted Ianto with his cup of coffee.

Suddenly Ianto had the killer of all headaches and he knew that he was going to be a long next few weeks.

Curled up on her couch Tosh hugged one of the pillows to her body. Never in her whole life had Tosh ever felt more the fool or more used. _'Oh god I'm such a bloody idiot. How could I have possibly thought that anyone could want plain, old, and boring Tosh? Mary just wanted to use me and Owen would have let Mary keep me if it meant keeping Gwen safe.'_ That brought a fresh wave of tears and a sob tore from her throat as she curled in on herself, wishing she was anywhere but here but more importantly she wished she had someone who truly cared about her.

* * *

_'How could I have missed this?' _ Was the question on Jack's mind as the day's events played like a broken record over and over in his mind. He couldn't find it in his heart to be angry or blame Tosh, _'she was the true victim in all this Mary played on her loneliness and vulnerability. Plus from the sounds of it Owen and Gwen will be doing the blame game on Tosh.' _A frown crossed Jack's face as he recalled the CCTV footage of Owen and Gwen jumping Tosh and demanding answers from her.

Wearily Jack rubbed his temples in hopes of warding off the oncoming headache. He wasn't sure how he could help Tosh and if she would even want his help given what he did to Mary. Jack found his gaze drawn to the phone as a pair of kind blue eyes flashed before him. _'I may not be able to help but there is someone who can. I just didn't think my first time to talk to Ianto would be this way.'_

* * *

After Fury dismissed them Ianto found himself practically dragged by Clint to their bedroom and, as Clint pressed him against the closed door and kissed him so deeply that it robbed Ianto of his breath, Ianto could taste Clint's desperation.

Breaking the kiss Ianto cupped Clint's face with his hands. "You have nothing to fear I am yours. Captain Rogers maybe everyone else's hero but you are mine and more importantly you hold my heart. I love you Clint Barton, even when we we're apart and I was with Lisa my heart still belonged to you." Ianto knew his lover feared him falling for Steve Rogers.

Resting his forehead against Ianto's Clint felt a weight lifted off of him. "I love you too Ianto Jones." And Clint decided to show him the best way he knew how.

* * *

Hours later, curled up in an exhausted heap Ianto rested his head on Clint's chest, listening to his lover's steady heartbeat, when the sound of his mobile phone ringing disturbed the peace. Knowing that Clint needed his sleep before he headed out, Ianto carefully climbed out of bed and shivered slightly as the cool air brushed against his naked body. Snatching the phone and moving into the small living room in order not to awake Clint, Ianto answered his phone. "Hello?"

There was a slight hesitation before a voice he hadn't heard in weeks came across the line. "Hello, Ianto."

Ianto felt his heart skip a beat as he whispered a soft, "Jack."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The hand that held the phone tightened as Jack let Ianto's soft Welsh vows wash over him. "It's good to hear your voice again Ianto. I hope it's alright I'm calling?" Worry gripped Jack as he waited for Ianto answer. _'Please tell me you still want me in your life,' _Jack pleaded silently he didn't think he could handle Ianto rejecting him.

"Of course not, Jack. I wouldn't have given you a way to contact me if I didn't want you to use it." As he talked Ianto made himself comfortable on the couch wrapping the afghan around him to keep him from getting cold. Something told him that this was going to be a long talk. "It's good to hear your voice again, Sir," Ianto admitted softly.

A wave of hope crashed over Jack at Ianto's words and the tension eased out of his body as he relaxed back into his chair. "And I have missed hearing those beautiful Welsh vows of yours, and it's Jack, you don't work for me anymore." As much as Jack enjoyed hearing Ianto call him, Sir, Jack really wanted to hear his name fall from Ianto's lips.

Ianto had to bite back the familiar that is harassment' that wanted to come so easily. "Alright, Jack it is. How are you, Jack?" Ianto wasn't so sure he wanted to hear that they were doing just fine and weren't missing him at all.

"I miss you Ianto, more than I thought possible and I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you." Jack heard the small hitch in Ianto's breath and felt a sad smile twitching his lips. Maybe he still had a chance at winning a piece of Ianto's heart.

The moment the, "I miss you too," left his lips Ianto felt like a cheater. He had a wonderful and loving man in Clint, a man he had been forced to give up for duty, and he was pining over another. "How are the others?" Ianto needed to create distance between them. He couldn't and wouldn't betray Clint.

Jack sensed Ianto's need for distance and decided to give it to him, for now. "That's in part why I am calling... something has happen to Tosh."

"What happened to Tosh? Is she alright?" Ianto demanded, fear gripping him that something had happened to Tosh.

Jack sighed deeply but couldn't help but smile at the worry in Ianto's voice about Tosh. _'I think I have made the right choice and I really hope Ianto will help.'_ "I won't go into all the details but Tosh was made to be a pawn in an alien's scam to gain access to the Torchwood Hub; made Tosh fall in love with her and I was forced to send her to the sun."

Ianto's breath caught in his throat his heart breaking for Tosh having to deal with the pain of being used by someone she cared for and for Jack who was once again forced to play the bad guy in order to save one of his own. "How can I help?"

_'That's my Ianto, always willing to help those in need. I just wish I knew all this when I could have done something to make him mine.' _Jack would always regret his blindness when it came to Ianto Jones and he would never forgive himself if he lost his shot at Ianto for good. "I'm planning on giving Tosh a week off, and I know she could use a friend. Is there any way she could come out and visit you?" Jack held his breath as he waited for Ianto's answer.

"Of course she can Jack. I would love to see Tosh again. I'll need to clear a few things with my boss but I don't see why it should be a problem for Tosh to visit." _'The problem might be getting Fury to agree to give Tosh back in a week,' _Ianto thought with a grin. During his debriefing with Fury about his time with Torchwood the Director had shown an interest in Tosh.

Relief filled Jack at Ianto's promise. He knew he would be of no help to Tosh and given what went down Jack wasn't sure if he could trust Gwen and Owen to listen to his advice and leave Tosh alone and let this all blow over. "Thank you, Ianto. Tosh really needs a break from Torchwood, at least for a little while."

_'Plus, if I can get Tosh connected with SHIELD now if the Doctor does show up at least I know she would be safe from UNIT.'_ Jack knew he will go with the Doctor when he came but he was not going to leave Tosh at the mercy of UNIT, not if he could get her into SHIELD. UNIT wouldn't dare go against them.

"It's no problem, Jack. I'm look forward to seeing her again." Ianto knew he should go. The longer he talked to Jack the more he longed to see Jack again. "I should go Jack. I'll talk to Director Fury in the morning and get in touch with you and Tosh once I've worked out all the details."

Jack didn't want to let Ianto go just yet but one of the things he loved most about Ianto was his loyalty to those he loved and right now that loyalty and love belonged to Clint Barton. "Of course Ianto, I'll talk to you later. And thank you for doing this for Tosh."

"It's my pleasure. Good-bye Jack." It took all of Ianto's willpower to press the end call button and he quickly wiped away the traitorous tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Good-bye Ianto," Jack whispered as he hung up the phone, "for now. But once I get my answers from the Doctor I will be back for you, Jones Ianto Jones," Jack vowed before he climbed to his feet and headed to the coat rack. He did have one other person to inform of the plan. _'I just hope Tosh wants to see me.'_

* * *

"So what did Harkness want?"

Ianto jumped slightly as he turned to see Clint leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Ianto was slightly thankful his boyfriend had seen to put on a pair of boxer-shorts. "Tosh had a run in with an alien that played on her emotions and used her to gain access to Torchwood. He figures she could use a friend right about now. I'm going to talk to Director Fury in the morning to clear it with him. I couldn't say no, Tosh is my other Natasha."

Pushing off from the wall Clint crossed the distance between him and Ianto, and dropped down on the couch next to his boyfriend and tugged on Ianto's arm until Ianto curled against his chest. "You should know that Fury's thinking about stealing Tosh away from Torchwood. Seems he thinks she as smart if not smarter than Tony Stark, without the attitude." Out of everyone Ianto left behind at Torchwood Clint knew that he missed Tosh, as well as Harkness, the most.

While Ianto would love for Tosh to join SHIELD, "As long as Jack leads Torchwood, Tosh will stay with him. She's far too loyal not to."

Clint just grunted as he tightened his grip on Ianto. He didn't understand why Ianto was still so loyal to Jack after everything that went on between the two of them, but wisely kept his opinions to himself. He knew that Jack had a small claim on Ianto's heart, but Ianto had chosen him and that was all that truly mattered to Clint. "Come on let's go back to bed."

Pulling away from the warmth of his boyfriend Ianto cupped his face between his hands and kissed Clint softly and gently. "Thank you for understanding." Ianto knew that Clint was aware of his feelings for Jack, but Ianto was also sure that with time they would fade. _'I hope but at the same time can one truly every get over Jack Harkness?'_

* * *

As the door to Tosh's flat opened at the sight of her tears Jack couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a tight hug. There was a moment of tension before Tosh relaxed into his hold and began crying into his greatcoat.

With a century of dealing with crying women Jack shifted Tosh into his arms and carried her back into her flat, kicking the door closed behind him. Not caring that he was tracking dirt onto Tosh's nice clean carpet, all that mattered was the crying woman in his arms.

Jack wasn't sure how much time passed as he sat there rocking and cooing softly to the crying Tosh. Finally Tosh's sniffles seemed to slow and her quiet voice broke the silence. "I'm sorry I cried all over your greatcoat."

Jack cupped her chin with his left hand forcing her to look him in the eyes and wiped away her tears with his right hand. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is you needed to use it as a hankie." Jack pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

Gripping the lapels of Jack's coat Tosh wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lap like a little girl. She still felt the safest with Jack. "I can't stay here. I can't go near my bedroom not with the memories of the last few days with her still so fresh."

Releasing Tosh's chin Jack wrapped his arms around Tosh's waist, holding her close to his body. "I may have come up with a plan. I called and talked to Ianto."

Tosh pulled back enough to look Jack in the eyes and he was pleased to see the sparkle return to them. "You did? How is he?"

Jack recalled the lightness in Ianto's voice. "I think returning to SHIELD was a good call for him. He needed to heal and I'm afraid that if he had stayed at Torchwood in the end it would only have broken him further."

Tosh could see the happiness and sadness that mixed in Jack's eyes. She saw how much Jack truly missed Ianto. There had been much more to their flirting, a hint of something that could have been epic. _'Hopefully they will find their way to one another yet. Still, that Clint Barton was pretty yummy and the three of them would be so hot together.'_

Clearing his throat Jack forced himself to stay on track on why he was there. "How would you like to go to New York City for the week? Ianto said he would clear it with his boss..." The excited squeal he got from Tosh was answer enough.

_'Oh Ianto, my dear sweet Ianto. I could really use your friendship right now.'_ Tosh felt tears well up in her eyes once again. "Thank you Jack, you're always there for me." She smiled gratefully at Jack.

Tosh's words brought a lump to his throat and Jack knew he couldn't keep her in the dark any longer. "Tosh, there's something you need to know."

The pure trust in her eyes sent another dagger into Jack's heart. "Of course Jack, you can tell me anything."

And so Jack began to talk and tell her about his time with the Doctor. Tosh listened quietly not saying anything until he was done, and then it was a reaction Jack had not expected but really should have given this was Tosh.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry." Tosh wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry that you've suffered so much. I understand completely when your Doctor comes you'll be going with him and I don't blame you. We'll make do without you. You've given so much for us and Torchwood. It's time you found some peace."

"Thank you for understanding Tosh. But knowing the Doctor's timing I may be forced to leave without leaving a note. I need you to promise me something," Jack stated with pure seriousness in his voice.

"Of course Jack, what?" Tosh asked unsure what put that tone in Jack's voice.

"With me gone and should UNIT learn about it there is no doubt that they will see my leaving as reason to end our agreement and throw you back into their cell. I want you to promise me that you will call Ianto the moment UNIT comes snooping around. SHIELD is interested in you and I know Ianto will do everything in his power to keep you safe." And Jack knew Ianto would.

Tosh nodded her head, a mixture of fear and awe filling her; fear of ending up back in a UNIT cell never to see the light of day again and awe that something like SHIELD wanted her. "I promise Jack."

Jack grinned, knowing that the matter was settled. "Since you're not comfortable staying here how about I take you out for dinner and then we take in a movie?" Jack offered.

That sounded wonderful to Tosh except for one thing. "What about the Rift?"

"I called in Owen and Gwen for night duty as punishment for ruining your program. So, Milady, may I have the honour of being your escort this evening?" Jack asked offering her his hand.

Blushing at Jack's charm Tosh slipped her hand into Jack's. "You may, my good Sir."

Smiling gallantly Jack kissed Tosh's wrist. Ianto's leaving hit home one hard fact for Jack; he hadn't taken the time to make memories with his team. _'And since Gwen joined I've pushed Owen, Tosh and when he was here Ianto to the side and focused all my energy on her. Well no more, it's time I begin to trust and let them in.'_ Jack wanted to be able to recall these precious moments with them just in case the Doctor couldn't fix him.

TBC...


End file.
